Records of Duty Status (ROD), often maintained in an electronic logbook referred to herein as Electronic Logging Device (ELD), are widely used to monitor compliance of State and Federal regulations by operators of carrier vehicles. Exemplary regulations include maximum driving time for a vehicle, and limitations to the number of operator on-duty hours. Typically, these records are manually entered by operators of vehicles and regularly checked for compliance by officials; however, manual entry is prone to error generation that may result in citations for violation of regulatory statutes. While computer-aided automated log entry in the form of ELD software is beneficial for reducing recording errors, circumstances that occur during transit may lead to delays that increase the likelihood of obtaining compliance violations. These circumstances include weather and traffic events, construction events, inability to procure lodging, or frequent or lengthy breaks by vehicle operators. A system and method that predicts and avoids potential noncompliance of mandated regulations can improve operator efficiency, and carrier fleet operations.